The present invention relates to body care devices, and more particularly relates to body care devices that are manipulated by the user to reach difficult areas.
Body care devices with a hoop or circular shaped frame usually attach an applicator to the frame which is manipulated to reach areas on the body that are difficult to reach due to infirmity or age. The applicators, such as massagers, brushes or sponges, are attached to the frame by a plate. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,409 issued Jan. 12, 1988 to Uri Gershov et al. The ""409 patent teaches the use of applicators on a circular frame. This frame cannot stand on its own and requires plates be attached to the periphery of the frame by a lock or clamping device. The clamping device is difficult to manipulate due to the force required to fix the place frame such that it does not slip.
Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,039 issued May 18, 1976 to Fritz A. Ehrens and U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,085 issued to Edward C. Kupchinski. These devices have fixed applicators.
The main defects discovered in the prior art are: (1) the locks connecting the backing element of the frame allow for slippage of the backing element or are difficult to manipulate; (2) the shape of the frame is distorted after prolonged use due to the attachment of the backing element by locks or clamps; (3) the massager adapter is fixed on the backing element and limits the efficiency of massaging the back; (4) the massager adapter and the medical applicator only use one rotator; (5) the construction of the device is not strong enough for treatment of the feet which would bend the frame when pressure is applied; and (6) the frame could not be immobilized when stood upon.
Thus, there is a need in the art to improve the quality of current body care devices, to make it more effective and easier to operate, and to reduce its cost by making construction simpler.
The present invention overcomes limitations in the prior art by providing in one feature a base for the apparatus which allows it to stand upright and thereby be easily stored. Additionally, the plate or base is preferably attached to open ends of the circular shape frame thereby eliminating the need to lock or clamp the plate to the periphery of the frame. Also, many different applicators can be used with one frame because the plate can be mounted removably if the applicator is permanently affixed to the plate, and some applicators can be removably attached to plates. A designer would be guided to attach some or all applicators permanently to the plates depending on what types of stresses will be placed on the applicator. Greater stresses usually indicate that the applicator should be permanently fixed to prevent slippage and wear to avoid the expected wear caused by the applicator moving at the point of attachment to the base.
A body care applicator fixed to a backing element is removably and replaceably mounted on a human body encircling frame of shapeable tubular material, such as wood, metal or plastic. The frame is separable at a junction. The frame may be a one whole piece, or an assembly of multiple pieces. A segment (or more than one) may be inserted at the junction to enlarge the frame. Part of the encircling frame with joint connection to the backing element may be used as a revolving curved handle for the body care device. A plurality of units having a body care appliance fixed to a backing element (or, removable appliances fixable to one or more backing elements) are provided which enable the use of the invention for diverse self-treatment body care functions at the dorsal area of the body such as scrubbing, massaging, application of a heating pad and application of body care creams and lotions.